The Civil Border Patrol
Go to the suspects. Get in the patrol vehicle. Use the stun gun on the mariachi. }} The Civil Border Patrol is a Strangers and Freaks mission in Grand Theft Auto V for protagonist Trevor Philips. It is the first in the Minute Men mission series. Description At a fuel depot along Joshua Road in the Grand Senora Desert, Trevor happens across Joe and Josef peering into an abandoned Surfer. When Trevor approaches, Josef immediately accosts him and, in Russian, demands to see his passport. Eventually, Joe breaks in and explains to a confused Trevor that Joe and Josef are members of the Civil Border Patrol, a group of private citizens working to keep America free of "illegal" immigrants. Joe states that he sees in Trevor a fellow patriot and asks him to join Joe and Josef. Trevor agrees. The three take Joe's Park Ranger to the nearby Yellow Jack Inn where Joe believes immigrants are hiding. When the three arrive, Trevor enters the Yellow Jack but finds no immigrants inside. However, once he emerges, he spots two mariachi singers in a Tornado. Trevor and the Civil Border Patrol pursue the mariachi until finally the musicians are subdued. Joe thanks Trevor for his service, at which point the mission ends. Mission Objectives * Go to Yellow Jack Inn. * Go back to the car. * Stop the Mexican immigrants. * Use the Stun Gun to immobilize the Mexicans. Gold Medal Objectives * Mariachi My Ride - Steal the band's Tornado after stunning them ** Do this before the mission ends, you can listen to the dialog while in the stolen car. * Stop the Music - Stop the band within 40 seconds ** Use Trevor's special ability and start shooting once you are out of the inn. Trevor can avoid the chase altogether if he can deal enough damage, forcing the Mariachis out. ** It is advised to shoot the Tornado's tires as soon as possible. Weazel News A group of vigilantes calling themselves, The Civil Border Patrol, are attempting to combat illegal immigration in San Andreas's Alamo Sea region. Police and Liberal commentators have both attempted to make the group stop its actions, but so far to no avail. Glitches *In the PC version, if the player steals a car just as the mission ends, they will gain a 1-star wanted level which does not go away until the player quits the game and restarts it. Gallery Sheriff SUV 2.jpg|Screenshot from the mission. Video Walkthrough Trivia * After Joe and Josef put the two Mexicans in their car and start to drive, if the player follows them, you will notice that they only keep driving in circles around the Yellow Jack Inn, until the player drives away from them. * In this mission you can get the special Mexican beater Tornado for use during free-roam, just steal the vehicle after stunning the occupants. * The Mexican beater Tornado cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs, but can be repaired. Navigation }} Civil Border Patrol, The Civil Border Patrol, The Civil Border Patrol, The Civil Border Patrol, The